


Demons can't steal

by Ecchikara



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Teaching, Virginity, learning how to kiss, various povs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchikara/pseuds/Ecchikara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's giving Dipper a bewildered look, almost offended: he is an all-seeing demon, and he does not need to be taught how kissing works!<br/>-<br/>In which Dipper is the biggest virgin, trying to tone down Bill's roughness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons can't steal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and simple, an idea that came naturally when I noticed how Dipper gets pretty much mauled every other fic.  
> Let's teach Bill to keep those teeth at bay!  
> -  
> Let's assume they've been dating for a while.  
> Feel free to imagine any age or appearance floats your boat for these two, I left it open on purpose.  
> 

 

Teeth. It was always teeth.

Dipper lets out a groan, and not the good kind, pulling away and swiping across his mouth with the back of an hand. He rests with his elbows pinned back against the mattress while Bill adjusts himself more comfortably between the boy's legs, caressing the sides of his clothed thighs.

"Something wrong?"

"Teeth..."

Whispers the boy, eyes half lidded to spy the reactions of the demon in front of him, aided by the setting sun bidding farewell to the Shack's underroof, casting shadows on their abandoned shirts and shoes around the room.

The other is giving him a bewildered look, almost offended: he is an all-seeing demon, and he does not need to be taught how kissing works!

Knowing all too well that it would take nothing to break out into an argument he tentatively tries to reach Bill's mouth again, hesitating for a second before taking the plunge and pressing his lips against other's. The demon bares his teeth and bites the Dipper's lip, to which he pulls back and tries again, sliding his tongue on the lower lip and pressing gently. Bill's heated reaction brings only more teeth, as if the simplest touch leads the demon to go full force with abandon, tossing any toughtfullness out the window the moment their bare skin meets. It's part of the reason why this is only the first time that Dipper loses his shirt in front of him.

"Just... just let me..."

Sputters the human, with little patience left.

"N-No biting, okay? Just... Do as I do, understand?"

Bill doesn't look pleased, but nods nevertheless, knowing all too well that if he plans to ever know humanly pleasures beyond dry humping he is going to have to put some effort in pleasing the human’s demands.

Dipper leans in again, a hand on the demon's cheek, and brushes his lip with the other's in a slow ascending motion, giving a furtive lick, then pressing and darting his tongue in. He receives a nibble on his upper lip, but it's an improvement, and locks mouths in a tender motion. Tongues meet, and Bill is suddenly a lot less upset about being taught, not with such warmth spreading in his stomach, and his heated response makes Dipper place an hand on his shoulder, to which he makes an effort to slow down.

He receives another kiss, and this time he's careful, trying to avoid biting and just concentrating on being slow, tender, and the boy seems to melt in his arms, relaxing enough to give Bill an occasion to try a soft grind against the human’s groin. Dipper lets go of the kiss to moan out the best noise as he presses back hooking an arm around Bill's neck, and the demon plays along with the kisses thing: brushing, then licking, pressing, finally locking, and once more the boy responds well, breath heaving and eyes fluttering close.

"Like this?"

"Like that, yeah..."

Breathes Dipper as he feels heat pooling in his gut, head falling back to open his neck to the trailing kisses, receiving gentler bites punctuated with licks. He even doesn't complain when his fly is unbuttoned and presses back into Bill's hand as he palms the lenght.

Bill makes a mental note to remember this kissing stuff, if it makes the human melt like that... An hand on his chest makes his movements and thoughts come to an halt. Just when he thought they'd taken a step in the right direction!

"That's... enough..."

Says the human looking at him with an apologetic smile, quickly lost as he gets stroked over the fabric, but he grits his teeth and inhales deeply, refusing to yield.

"I said..."

"I heard you just fine, Pine Tree."

Dipper shuffles back awkwardly, just enough to close his legs.

"Bill."

The demon falls with his head on the other's lap, whining something about the concept of time being a construct, and Dipper strokes his lover's hair tenderly as he goes on rambling.

Today was the kissing, tomorrow will be whatever else, he'll still have to work a lot around Bill's aggressive appetites, but he knows he can get all the time he needs and more.

Demons can't steal, after all.


End file.
